


护崽

by zyyx



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyyx/pseuds/zyyx
Kudos: 2





	护崽

第八章 First  
肖战抱着王一博上了车，一路疾驰开回家，路上联系了认识的医生过来看看，到家后肖战开了门就往王一博的房间走去，把王一博放到了床上，从洗漱间洗了条热毛巾开始帮王一博擦身，期间王一博要醒不醒的，直扯着自己自己的衣服，呢喃着叫热，这时医生也赶了过来。  
“蒋汀，你快看看他。”  
“阿战，你别急，放心我在呢！”  
蒋汀安慰了方寸大乱的肖战，带上了手套，随后掀起了王一博的衣服。  
“阿战，帮我把他衣服都脱了，我再看看其他地方有没有受伤。”  
虽然肖战不愿意让别人看到王一博的身体，但是为了王一博好，还是小心翼翼地帮王一博把身上的衣服都脱了下来，蒋汀仔细检查了一遍，深吐了口气，脱下了手套。  
“我刚才看了一下啊，身上一些鞭伤不算太严重，擦点药养养就行了，胸口淤的比较重，如果怕伤到内脏，还是带他去医院做个检查比较好，如果你要去我帮你联系，绝对保密。额...剩下就是后庭有点撕裂，我这有个药膏，你到时候给他清洗之后涂上。”  
“好，我知道了，那明天我早点带他去检查，你帮忙安排一下吧。”  
“还有一个...就是...就是...哎，就是他被下药了，现在药效还在，人估计是燥热难耐的，所以你要么帮他解决，要么让他泡泡冷水澡，如果他是清醒的话可以多喝喝水，反正你看着办吧，我就先回去了，明天给你安排好，你直接去找谢主任检查就行。”  
蒋汀说完这种事总觉得不是很好意思，所以急着要走，肖战送走他之后，就返了回去，来到了卫生间在浴缸里放了冷水。回到床边王一博迷迷糊糊有些转醒，整个人因为燥热不停摩擦着床单，肖战到了床边准备抱王一博去泡冷水澡，肖战身上凉凉的，一触碰到王一博，王一博就下意识的靠了过去，虽然看不太清，但是大致知道是肖战。  
“战哥...战哥，我难受...好难受...救救我。”  
“好，我们泡个澡好不好？”  
说完就抱着王一博走向了卫生间，说实话天气已经冷起来了，把王一博放下去，肖战觉得心疼得要死，王一博被放到水里，滚烫的身体接触者冰冷的水，瞬间一激灵，难受得紧，他挣扎着想出来，奈何毫无力气。  
“呜呜呜~战哥，冷~战哥让我出来，呜呜呜”  
王一博难受的抽泣着，伸手想要让肖战抱自己出来，肖战想让王一博早点解了药效，所以狠了狠心不去抱他出来。王一博看肖战不理他，委屈地啪嗒啪嗒直掉眼泪，以为他战哥是误会他刚才被那什么了，嫌他脏，越想越伤心。  
“战...战哥，我...我不脏的，我刚才...刚才没被真上，我...我不脏的，别...别不理我。我...我...”  
肖战不知道自己的狠心让王一博产生了这样的误解，心里更加心疼了，他这么用心护着的人，连手指头都不舍得碰的人，现在这么放低自己的解释，生怕被误会，肖战的心都揪起来了，再一想到始作俑者，肖战气得牙痒痒。连忙伸手把王一博从水里捞了出来，抱回到了床上用毛巾给他擦干。肖战撑着身体看着王一博。  
“一博，虽然你现在不一定清醒，虽然你药解了可能会后悔，但是你给我听好了。我不碰你，是我舍不得在你这种情况下占你便宜，是我希望能在你清醒下、在你自愿的情况下要你。那些什么脏不脏的屁话以后不许再给我说了，别说你没被怎么样，就算是怎么样了，这怪你吗？我只会更加对你好，更加自责没有保护好你，你给我记住了，你是我这辈子要守要护的人，是我放在心尖的人，我很早就想要你了，你听到了吗！”  
王一博迷迷糊糊听完了肖战的表白，心里一阵暖流。  
“战...战哥，我喜欢..喜欢你，我...我愿意的，真的...”  
肖战听了王一博的话，也不准备再忍了，一手托起王一博的头就吻了下去，王一博笨拙地回应着肖战的吻，一把勾起了肖战的火，肖战脱掉了衣服边吻边握住了小一博，王一博一阵痉挛，呻吟出了声，肖战慢慢套弄着，尽量小心不伤到王一博。  
“额...额...战哥，好...好奇怪”  
“没事的，一博，一会儿就舒服了。”  
说完加快了手上的动作，王一博有些受不了的扬起了头，快速抽着气。肖战的动作越来越快，终于王一博泄了出来，肖战将粘着精液的手伸向了王一博的后庭。刚伸进一个手指，王一博就收紧了腿。  
“乖，崽崽，放松，太紧我没法帮你扩张，你会痛的。”  
王一博顺着肖战的话，尽量放松自己，心里默念这是战哥，不是那个坏人。肖战乘着王一博放松之际又逐渐伸入了手指，不断地转动指尖，拨弄王一博的内壁，王一博感受到了一阵奇异的感觉，跟触电一样，有一种痒痒的感觉，肖战缓缓地扩张着生怕弄痛王一博。  
“战..战哥，哈...哈...可...可以了”  
王一博红着脸害羞地说着，肖战本来就硬的不行，为了怕伤害到王一博，所以准备多润滑润滑，结果王一博这句话出来，肖战真的是忍不住了。抽出了手指，扶着男根对准了小穴就往里挤。虽然有些艰难，但是好歹润滑的作用，不至于太难受，待肖战都进去之后，王一博感觉小穴撑得涨涨的，一阵麻酥酥的感觉，肖战顾惜着王一博，只是慢慢地抽动着，但是心上人就在眼前，这么慢的抽动无异于是种折磨，下身肿胀难耐，肖战也咬着牙让王一博慢慢适应自己。王一博看肖战忍得相当辛苦，但却还在照顾自己，感动不已。  
“战...战哥，你...不用，不用忍.”  
说完之后，王一博脸都红了，这无异于対肖战是种鼓励，再也不想忍的肖战，俯身吻住了王一博的嘴，用手固定住王一博的腰，下身不断地开始抽插起来，每一次都一插到底，顶到了王一博的最深处，阴茎不断摩擦着内壁，一阵阵舒服的感觉冲击着肖战的大脑，王一博虽然有药效在，但是初次经历这种事情，尤其刚才差点被强上，还是让他有些生理不适，而且肖战抽插的速度快，疼也是真疼，他紧皱眉头努力让自己适应。沉浸在欲望中的肖战，抬眼看向王一博，发现小朋友隐忍地皱着眉头，闭眼紧咬着嘴唇，可把肖战心疼坏了，光顾着自己发泄忘了小朋友第一次不适应了。肖战离开了王一博的身体，伸出手指，扣开了王一博的嘴巴，把手指伸到了他的牙齿中间，王一博一惊，睁开了眼。  
“崽崽，对不起，我太心急了，弄疼你了吧，要是不舒服就咬我吧，别咬嘴唇了，我心疼。”  
王一博感受到肖战的关心，眼睛一热眼泪就掉了下来，肖战低下头吻掉了王一博的泪水。从王一博的脸颊开始顺着往下吻，王一博的脖子、锁骨、胸口、腹肌都留下了星星点点的吻痕，再往下握住了王一博的男根，含入了口中，舌尖的套弄让王一博瞬间蜷缩起来，口腔的温暖和舌尖的挑逗造成了从未有过的冲击和快感。  
“啊~战...战哥，啊~啊~”  
肖战挑起了王一博的情欲，口腔离开了他的性器，接着用手继续套弄着，另外扶着自己的男根再次轻柔的伸进了王一博的后穴，配合手的活动，下体再次进行了活塞运动，王一博真的是打破了自己17年的认知了，后端的胀痛在前端的套弄下没那么难受了，肖战在小朋友的体内捣弄，寻找着王一博的敏感点，几分钟之后肖战顶到了一个点，王一博猛地抬头叫了出来，呵，找到了！肖战朝着刚刚那处一下一下地使力，王一博被突如其来的舒爽刺激到了，扭头吐出了肖战的手指叫了出来，还没能反应过来，就被肖战连着几下的抽插逼得连声呻吟。  
“啊~啊~战哥，战哥，我好奇怪...好奇怪，啊~”  
“崽崽，没事，不奇怪，这是舒服的感觉，没关系，不用觉得羞耻。”  
虽然肖战这么说，但是难以停止呻吟的王一博还是羞红了脸。  
“战...战哥，太...太快了，慢...慢一点，慢一点。”  
肖战笑着看着王一博，低头轻咬着王一博的耳垂低声说道。  
“你说什么，崽崽，太慢了？”  
“太...太快了，你...你慢点，我...我...我受不了了。”  
“这就受不了了吗？可是我才开始呢！宝贝看来你得多锻炼啊，想让我慢点是吗？说两句好听的来听听。”  
王一博听后脸上一阵滚烫，又羞又臊，但是又受不住这般套弄，只好连连求饶。  
“战...战哥，好哥哥，好哥哥，你最好了...求...求你了...饶了我吧，我我受不住了。”  
“哦~是吗？那好我慢点吧。看来我们崽崽真的是缺乏锻炼，以后看来要多做做运动了。”  
说着肖战放慢了速度，慢慢抽出挤入，但是前端依旧快速套弄，这磨人的感受就像蚂蚁爬过一样，王一博难受极了，刚才是受不了，现在是...是欲求不满，天呐！这可怎么办呢！王一博终是耐不住了。  
“战...战哥，快点。”  
王一博的声音小得不能再小了，但是耳朵极好的肖战一下子就捕捉到了。  
“宝贝啊，你这一下慢一下快的，我可真不知道怎么办了。”  
肖战这么逗着王一博。  
“额~额~战哥，给我...给我...”  
肖战笑着看了看小朋友，接着加快了抽插的速度，结合处发出咕滋咕滋的水声，王一博声音都断断续续了，双腿被无力的架在肖战腰上，随着速度越来越快王一博再一次泄了出来，肖战也在最后一刻离开了王一博的身体泄了出来，王一博经过几次射米青又累又困，药效也解了不少，昏昏沉沉就睡着了。肖战为了小朋友的身体没有再过多的要了，自己又解决了几次，随后到卫生间，冲洗了下自己，把浴缸的冷水换成了热水，出来把王一博抱了过去，因为王一博已经睡着了，肖战连同王一博一起进到了浴缸中，让王一博靠在自己胸口，伸手翻开王一博的后庭，后庭因为摩擦已经变得红红的，肖战忍住杂念轻柔的帮他清理着，时不时还帮他揉一揉腰缓解酸痛，小朋友睡得迷迷糊糊，不时在肖战的按揉下呻吟几声。肖战抱着洗干净的王一博出来放到了一边的沙发上，换下了混满污浊液体的床单被褥，重新铺了床新的，之后抱着王一博上了床，将王一博圈在怀里一手让王一博当枕头，一手继续按揉着王一博的腰背，看着熟睡的王一博，肖战心里充满柔软，眼神下滑看到胸口的淤青，肖战的眼神一阴冷，敢动我的人，活腻了。


End file.
